When Life Gives You Lemons
by doltie
Summary: Laine Ashely returns to West Chester to take care of her little sister after her mother abandons her sister for her new husband...She becomes a science teacher at the local high school and runs into an old friend. Her best friend, the famous Bam Margera..
1. Chapter One

I always thought that I would never go back to West Chester but I guess I was wrong. Especially now that I was standing in my new classroom that I was going to teach. Althought this was going to be my new 10th grade classroom, it was strange to be in the same classroom that I was such a trouble maker with my best friend.

Oh god how much Mr. Casser hated us, even though I was the person who would always 'accidently,' set the text books on fire Mr. Casser was the one to inspire me to become a Science Teacher. It is rather sad to know that old guy died just only a month ago, I would say that is a good thing but its not since he was one of my favorite teachers. But it really is an honor to be able to teach in his old classroom.

I looked at my watch, only to notice that I still had an hour to kill before the first day of school started. I looked down at my outfit and knew that I wasn't dressed as a teacher not with my loose blue hip huggers and my CKY band t-shirt. My light brown hair was tied back into a loose bun and my make was done only with a thin layer of black eyeliner, I knew I looked the same age as these tenth graders although I am twenty-six but why pretend to be an uptight teacher when I am a really relaxed young woman whose only passion is to teach and to skate.

I hopped onto the long table that was set up in front of at least thirty desks and sat cross legged. I picked up my book and began to read my current book that I was reading. I had an old CD full of CKY's songs that were played before they even became famous as I read. I wish I could visit with Jess and Bam again but I knew that I couldn't intrude in their lives not after eight years of not being in touch. I know Bam is busy with his skating career and Jess with CKY, I didn't come back to West Chester to be close with the two brother's again, I came back so I could look after my baby sister.

Especially, now that my mother abandoned her for her new husband. So now my sixteen year old sister is living with me in my new apartment. A half an hour, a girl's voice interuppted my thoughts and I looked up from my book. "Uh, are you suppose to be sitting on the table and using the teachers CD player?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Oh, I am the teacher. You can call me Laine, call me Miss Ashely and I will cry. I hate my last name its so preppish."

The young girl smiled and said, "I guess you are related to Holly Ashely, you know with the last name and all. But I guess you two are polar oppisites in personality."

I looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean? My sister seems to be into all the same things I am, don't tell me she acts like Miss Popularity."

The girl hugged her books tightly to her chest and said, "Sorry, but your sister is the most snobbiest person in school but don't tell her that I told you that she would kill me!"

"I won't tell her I just can't believe that she acts that way, you see I haven't seen her or my mother in eight years so I wouldn't know how Holly acts but I hope that I can get her out of her snobbish habit." I said to her assuringly. I looked at my watch and saw that there was only two minutes before class started and people were piling into the classroom, including my sister who looked shock as she sat into a desk next to her friend.

I just smiled at her as I turned to my desk to turn off my CD player. Once the bell rang I hopped back onto the table that I had sat on earlier and began to speak to the class, "Okay, I am Miss Ashely but if you call me that there will be extreme consquences so call me Laine. Yes I am Holly's sister." I pointed to Holly who sat right in the middle of the classroom, she was scowling at this obvious not pleased with me being her teacher, "Anyway, this is my science class and I want you to know that I hope to make this year fun for you. Let me tell you when I was in High School I hated science, I couldn't stand it but that changed when I got Mr. Casser for a science teacher. He changed my view on science but that didn't make me his favorite student. Like, this one time when my best friend Bam and I-"

I was interuppted by a skater, "You know Bam Margera, like off of Viva La Bam?"

"Viva La Bam?" I asked puzzled, I on honestly didn't know what that was.

"You don't watch his show?" He asked.

I shook my head and said, "Nope, I don't watch TV all that often but yeah I do know Bam Margera but I haven't talked to him in awhile."

"If you know Bam then how come you aren't groveling for his money?" He asked smartly.

"Probably because I have more important things to do than hold on to the past." I said back, "Now as I was saying, you know what I am so not going to waste your time by telling you stories about me. So, how about we just listen to music and talk about random things."

Oh they were all for this, "Okay how about every person in this room can ask me a question about myself and I will do the same for everyone else unless you don't want to them you can pass but you have to at least answer one question for me and ask me one question so I don't have an overly too quiet classroom because I can't stand silence. Okay I am going to start with you," I pointed to the girl I had spoken to earlier, "You should state your name before asking me a question, okay?"

"Alright, my name is Nissa and what are you favorite bands?"

I had to think about this even thought the answer was simple, "I love about everything besides some rap and of course classical music, I especially love CKY because I actually grew up with the band members acting like my older brothers. Okay my question for you is going to be... how old do you think I am? Anybody can answer this question this isn't just especially aimed towards Nissa."

Immediately a couple of girls' hands rose, I choose the girl who sat in back, "You would be at least twenty five or twenty six if you were able to do stuff with Bam Margera in a tenth grade classroom."

"I am twenty-six, so you are right. So I would like to know your name and what question you would like to ask me."


	2. Chapter Two

XxPart TwoxX

Okay, its kind of short but I promised that I would get it out soon so here it is. I'll update sometime this week! Anyway enjoy!!

It was at the grocery store when I first saw him, he looked so different than he had when he was younger. I tried my best not to look at him as I walked past him with my basket full of peanut butter, jelly, and bread. I was literaly in love with pb & j, it was my favorite sandwhich, of course I had other nessecities but I had like five jars of jelly and peanut butter.

I was trying not to be noticed since I wasn't the type of girl to hang on to the past nor the girl to hang all over guys because they had money.

Not that this guy had money, he had a friend that did all the work. He wouldn't be Dico if he worked that hard.

I smiled at the thought of his laziness as I walked past to get to the cashier. Who seemed to be gone at the moment, actually all of them seemed to be gone.

I raised a brow at this and soon jumped back in surprise when Rake jumped up from behind the cash register, "Hello, I am Rake and I will be the cashier today."

I smiled at him and said, "I highly doubt that so where are the real cashiers?"

I set my basket on the counter and looked at him with my hands on my slender hips. I knew that Bam had to have been planning a prank for someone but who exactly?

I looked around the small grocery store, and found it empty besides the fact that Bam and another guy were coming towards me on their skateboards, non-stop.

I looked at them in horror as Bam jumped on to the counter with his skateboard and fell on me once he crashed into my basket. Strawberry jelly flew everywhere once jars broke after hitting the ground with such force.

I was rather sticky, and speechless as I looked up at Bam, with my light brown eyes on his blue ones. He smirked and said, "Your pretty."

I laughed at this, "That is the most funny thing I have ever heard. Trust me, Margera, I don't think you have ever told me that before!"

He looked at me puzzled, "I don't know you, but I am going to."

"So, dumb, so dumb. You honestly don't remember me, I guess you'll find out soon enough." I said as I pushed him off of me, as much as I would like him on me, he was heavy.

I got up on my feet and started licking my fingers that were covered in jelly, "Yum, thanks a lot now I want a sandwhich."

I grabbed my bread and peanut butter and started making a sandwhich, right htere in the middle of the store. When I looked up, I saw Dunn walking towards me with a grin painted across his face.

"Ashes, babe! How are you?" He wrapped his arms around me. Ashes was my nick name to the crew.

I hugged him back as I said, "Happy now that I have my peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I took a big bite of my sandwich, I was glad that somebody would recognize me or else I would have made it difficult, I wanted them to figure it out on their own.

I don't know, I'm weird, alright. I don't like having to introduce myself to a person I already met.


	3. Chapter Three

I am a horrible horrible person, making you wait for this chapter. I kind of forgotten about it until I was posting a new story that I had found this one. I was reading some of it and looked at the reviews, I'm sooo sorry.! I'll try to update more, promise.

Dedicated to poisonXgirl, Insane and Logical, Xtreme-Follower, Californication13, Mommys Little Nightmare, Cap'n Meg, Speed Needs No Translation, Bloody Enkeli.

note to mommys little nightmare : peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are the best! thumbs up! lol.

* * *

Part Three

Dunn was very enthusiastic among my return, he filled me in on everything that has happened since I was gone. Apparently, Bam and Ville are on the outs and Bam got married. I think the most shocking of the two was that Bam and Ville are on the outs, They were like best friends or something when I left.

About the marriage thing, I figured that Jenn and Bam would get married eventually. "Oh, cool." I said rhetorically. "So Jenn is still around?"

Dunn rubbed the back of his head, "Well, not exactly. Bam got married to this really cool chick named Missy."

"Oh." I said nodding, as we entered out of the grocery store. Bam and his crew were still wreaking havoc in there as Dunn and I were talking. "He's not going to be very happy that I am back, is he?"

"Not at all." Dunn shook his head, "The way you left us was cold. We never expected you to comeback. Especially Bam, who took it the hardest."

"I know." I said quietly. "I had to make something of myself and not just someone that mooches off of people. I hate depending on people especially when my mother was always gone. Have you heard? I am the new 10th grade science teacher?"

"Oh really? That's cool." Dunn said as he kicked a rock. We were standing near the entrance of the store. "You have Mr. Casser's old room?"

I nodded and grinned, "Yup, Bam and I used to annoy the heck out of him. I wish had gotten to tell him how much he inspired me to actually be into science, though."

"Yeah, I am sure he would have been proud." Dunn said, "Its funny how Bam is soo oblivious that you are Ashes. Though I can't blame him, you did let your hair grow out more than you had it a few years ago. I remember when you got so mad in Junior year that you cut all off to an inch. Just to get Bam to stop putting gum in your hair."

I laughed, "Yeah, at least all of it went to charity. That's one thing no body knew about. Twelve inches straight to a charity that provides wigs of natural hair to cancer patients."

Dunn smirked, "I'm sure April had an Idea. She went right into the bathroom that you locked yourself in after you left, to donate all that hair. She came out puzzled."

"Really." I smirked, I missed Ape soo much. She was like the mother I never had. "Do you think I could get Ape's number? I would really like to talk to her."

"Sure." He said as he grabbed a pen out of his pants pocket and wrote the digits on my right forearm.

I looked at him after he finished and said, "Look, I have to go and take care of my little sister. She's living with me now, so I have to make her dinner and all that fun stuff. So I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, have ape give you my number." He said as he turned to walk back into the grocery store.

* * *

Short but cool, right? I will have more later. I promise.


End file.
